parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style)
Mickeyladdin (MickeyAndKermitFan Style)'s movie-spoof of Aladdin. It is likely to release on YouTube in September 2017. ''Cast *Aladdin - Musketeer Mickey (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' *''Princess Jasmine - Princess Minnie (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' *''Abu - Pluto (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' *''The Magic Carpet - Lightning McQueen (Cars 1, 2 & 3)'' *''The Sultin - ???'' *''Genie - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)'' *''Rajai - ???'' *''Peddler - Troubadour the Turtle (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' *''The Cave of Wonders - The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad)'' *''Jafar - Peg Leg Pete (Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers)'' *''Iago - Duncan (Thomas and Friends)'' *''Gazzem - '' *''Prince Achmed - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales)'' *''Snake Jafar - Vinnie (Thomas and Friends)'' *''more coming soon'' ''Trailer/Transcript *Mickeyladdin Trailer/Transcript '' ''Scenes: *Mickeyladdin Part 1-"Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 2-Musketeer Mickey on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 3-Musketeer Mickey's Fights with Prince Flintheart Glomgold'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 4-Princess Minnie's Dream'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 5-??? and Peg Leg Pete's Conversation'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 6-Trouble in the Marketplace/Peg Leg Pete's Evil Plan'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 7-Musketeer Mickey Arrested (Part 1)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 8-Musketeer Mickey Arrested (Part 2)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 9-Musketeer Mickey Escapes with an Tortoise'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 10-The Cave of Wonders (Part 1)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 11-The Cave of Wonders (Part 2)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 12-The Amazing and All-Powerful Kermit the Frog (Part 1; "Friend Like Me")'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 13-The Amazing and All-Powerful Kermit the Frog (Part 2)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 14-??? Upbraids Shere Khan'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 15-Musketeer Mickey's First Wish'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 16-Peg Leg Pete Makes his Movie/"Prince Musketeer Mickey"'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 17-??? Rides on Lightning McQueen'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 18-Musketeer Mickey Argues with Kermit the Frog/Musketeer Mickey Goes to Sawyer'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 19-Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 20-Musketeer Mickey Almost Spills the Beans/Musketeer Mickey and Princess Minnie's Kiss'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 21-Musketeer Mickey Gets Ambushed/Kermit the Frog Saves Musketeer Mickey's Life'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 22-Peg Leg Pete Gets Exposed'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 23-Musketeer Mickey's Depression/Duncan Steals the Lamp'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 24-Rabbit's Announcement/Kermit the Frog's New Master is Peg Leg Pete'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 25-Peg Leg Petes Dark Wishes'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 26-Prince Musketeer Mickey (Reprise)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 27-The Ends of the Earth'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 28-Musketeer Mickey VS Peg Leg Pete (Part 1)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 29-Musketeer Mickey VS Peg Leg Pete (Part 2)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 30-Musketeer Mickey VS Peg Leg Pete (Part 3)'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 31-Happy End in Agrabah'' *''Mickeyladdin Part 32-End Credits'' ''Transcript '(Movie Starts)' Movie Used: *Aladdin (1992)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' *''Cars (2006)'' *''Cars 2 (2011)'' *''Cars 3 (2017)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Great Muppet Caper (1981)'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)'' *''Muppet Treasure Island (1996)'' *''Muppets from Space (1999)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' *''The Great Discovery (2008)'' *''The Great Race (2016)'' ''Gallery:'' Mickey in Mickey, Donald, and Goofy - The Three Musketeers.jpg|Musketeer Mickey as Aladdin Threemusketeers 160.jpg|Princess Minnie as Princess Jasmine Musketeerpluto.jpg|Pluto as Abu Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as The Magic Carpet Kermit the Frog(Muppets).png|Kermit the Frog as Genie Turtlepic.png|Troubadour the Turtle as Peddler Pete in Mickey, Donald, Goofy The Three Musketeers.jpg|Peg Leg Pete as Jafar MrDuncan'snameplate.png|Duncan as Iago Flintheart Glomgold.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Prince Achmed Vinnie.png|Vinnie as Snake Jafar Category:MickeyAndKermitFan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies